User talk:Michael von Preußen
/tabs|This=2}} ! Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} new message. If you leave a message here, I will respond on .|1= *If you feel that I have reverted an edit or issued a warning in error, please action=edit&section=new}} let me know. I am human, and I do make mistakes. Please don't interpret an error on my part as a personal attack on you. It's not, I promise. I ask you to simply bring it to my attention; I am always open to civil discussion. *Some people have expressed concern at my altering of the format in which they leave messages here. Per Cyber Nations Wiki general policy, I reserve the right to merge, indent, or clear entire messages left here (though usually I'll archive them instead). If you make separate headings for each message you leave me, I'll merge them. If you leave exceedingly ridiculous spam on my page, I'll delete it. If you threaten me, either here or on another site, I'll block you. It's really a wonderful system. *I'll always respond to messages you leave me here on , unless a discussion here gains responses from multiple people, in which case I'll leave you a talkback message after responding here. }} ---- Map software/Opera inquiry Heya MvP. I was wondering if you know of any map software to adjust/ create boundaries/borders of countries on various political maps of the world. I thought I remembered that you've used one before, not sure why but I figure it's worth asking. Also I messed around with Opera last week while looking for a new browser because Firefox is causing my computer to lag insanely bad when I open it. So.. back to Opera. I loved it minus when using google docs I noticed when I would select a cell it would show the selected box but it would encompass half of the actual cell I clicked on and half of the cell to the left. The further to the right in columns I go the worse the problem gets. A la column G is bad but column XX is insanely worse. Do you have any idea what could be causing that? I figure it's a shot in the dark but I saw you use Opera on your userbox and figured it is worth a shot. Thanks MvP!! RogalDorn talk 00:32, Friday, 13 April 2012 ( ) :Shucks! Looks like i will have to do the same with adjusting borders on maps and stuff. Not a huge deal. The Opera issue is more of a deal breaker because i do use google docs to store information on various things and have accessibility from virtually anywhere (including my phone >.> because i love stats so much unfortunately). Looks like I will have to stay with the Iron web browser :3. Thanks for the hasty reply as usual MvP! RogalDorn talk 05:42, Friday, 13 April 2012 ( ) Re: Imagemaps huzzah! thanks for letting me know MvP. RogalDorn talk 06:02, Friday, 13 April 2012 ( ) RE: Disparuean franc Hi Meshy, For the coins, I think I used , since it was similar to the font used on coins that I've seen, and I didn't want to use Times New Roman. :P Creating the coins themselves was pretty easy (more so than the banknotes): I just used the Emboss filter in Photoshop to get the 'raised' effect on the coins. You can probably do it in GIMP too, though as you can see here, that didn't really turn out well when I tried it. My friend showed me that yesterday, thought he was just being random. :P Pikachurin Talk • 16:58, Saturday, 14 April 2012 (ET) :Knowing your design skills, you definitely will. :D Pikachurin Talk • 17:28, Saturday, 14 April 2012 (ET) ::Holy crap, that looks amazing! :D It's even better than the original. :P However, the circles along the edge don't blend in well with the rest of the coin; the rest of the coin looks really realistic though. Good work! :D Pikachurin Talk • 23:10, Saturday, 14 April 2012 (ET) ::Now that I compare the two, my version looks more like a piece of cheese than an actual coin. :P Pikachurin Talk • 23:13, Saturday, 14 April 2012 (ET) :::Yeah, that was the effect I was trying to get. Now that you mention it though, the rivet design does look nice too. Pikachurin Talk • 13:50, Sunday, 15 April 2012 (ET) ::::Don't worry, there's no need to; your version looks awesome as it is. :P Pikachurin Talk • 14:21, Sunday, 15 April 2012 (ET) I really like the stylized fleur-de-lis they used. Perhaps I should do something similar as well. :P Pikachurin Talk • 00:06, Saturday, 21 April 2012 (ET) Something weird Hi Meshy, I'm looking at the medal table at the 2010 Olympics article. For some reason, there are only 26 nations listed on that table, even though there were 46 participants. Was there any reason we excluded Andorra, Argentina, Azerbaijan, Bolivia, Chicago and many others from the table? (see User:Pikachurin/Sandbox#Olympics for the medal count I used to make the table) O_o Pikachurin Talk • 17:38, Sunday, 15 April 2012 (ET) :Ah, alright then. Thanks for the clarification. Pikachurin Talk • 17:49, Sunday, 15 April 2012 (ET) RE: Fonts yeah I was/am totally bored and I found a few fonts I like. I probably won't change my signature any time soon simply because I'm tired of messing with it haha. But thanks for the tips MvP. RogalDorn talk 06:46, Monday, 16 April 2012 ( ) Midwayan anthem I have created a anthem for Midway that is not the International, and am trying to get it translated into as many nations as possible. If you know German, could you do a German translation for me? Here's a link to the lyrics I've thought of (http://cn-stop.tk/single/?p=8074186&t=7191485) - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 21:40, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :Whoops, I forgot that we closed much of our forums to the public after a group of Chinese people from the same place in China (yes, I tracked the IP's) tried to access it en-masse at the same time. :Well, here's the lyrics I have: :::Long live Midway :::Shining so brightly! :::Midway, our fatherland. :::Land of the brave, :::Home of liberty. :::Long live Midway! :It goes to the tune of the Russian song (YouTube link), so if you could get it to that tune it would help cause I have and a UTAUloid that supposedly can sing in German. - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 07:32, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks! You said the lyrics don't match the tune exactly, well it's because I originally made the song in Japanese then translated it into English, combined with the fact that I'm not much of a lyricist and the fact that the original song the tune was meant for is in Russian. And I actually don't mind you changing it up a bit, as a matter of fact I kinda expected it as a word-for-word translation doesn't always work. As for accuracy, as long as it's better than Google translate (which can sometimes give you BS translations) I'm happy. ::Thank you very much! - Zabuza825 (talk • ) 10:06, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Aid Slots Aid Efficiency is a better name anyway imo, thanks for that. Yeah using up/down/same would break the auto-percenting, I thought about it but couldn't find any way around it, other than possibly using JS (only thing with string functions >_> there needs to be a mega-language that can do everything :P) which isn't really worth it and I can't do anyway :P. I think it's good to include number of slots, because 900/1000 = 90% is more impressive than 90/100 = 90%, for example. I mainly just put in the auto-percent to make it easier to update (though it's not that hard just to copy-paste it anyway), so it's probably better to include the whole thing when you want to use up/down/same. I was thinking it might be better to put the aid efficiency below the rest of the stats so that it wouldn't look so awkward without the indicators. I was also thinking that if one did want to exclude the percentage but also put in indicators, I could make a numbered parameter that could be put next to it, but again, not really worth saving eight characters :P. And still wouldn't solve the inconvenience of having to look back at the page. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:13, Wednesday, 23 May 2012 ( ) Re: fullurl I'm cleaning out target=http://*.wikia.com}} this, and believe it or not, putting it in lowercase does remove it from that page. Same for diff=451395&oldid=441622}} this removing it from . It's weird but that's the current cleanup crusade I've decided to go on so I'm doing it :P. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 03:43, Thursday, 14 June 2012 ( ) Re: 100 reichsmark Yeah, I think it was. Sorry for deleting before asking, wasn't sure if you wanted it since it wasn't linked to. Last time I tried to restore a file it didn't work so well, could you tell me how to make sure it goes right the first time? Non-admins aren't even allowed to view the file versions, dunno why that is >_> [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 14:49, Friday, 15 June 2012 ( ) :I swear I did just that a few days ago on some other file and it didn't work. Anyways, done. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 14:57, Friday, 15 June 2012 ( ) :What about this one with the really long name, still using that? :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:18, Friday, 15 June 2012 ( ) Maps With the recent changes occurring in the Post-Dissolution Sphere, it is time for the world map to be updated again! :P Here are the changes that need to be made: #The United States of JBR now comprises the all of the former US states of , , and (no more pesky counties to worry about :P ) and the Mexican states of and . The South American possessions are unaffected and as such, should remain intact. #The addition of Bowasia means that there should be a change in the United States/Canada region. If working with the western borders is inconvenient (since they do not correspond with the RL borders of the area it runs through), the western borders should be adjusted to be the western borders of , , , , , and . The rest of Bowasia should still be implemented (thereby wiping Quebec off the map :P ). #The Pacific Empire has dissolved and as such, the sea borders should be scrapped as with the territory in Antarctica. The Indochinese states however, should remain the same (no need to get those borders back in). #The addition of the Confederation of Greater Guinea requires the merging of the following countries: , , , , , , , , , , , , and . # is recognized by several prominent PDS states so its borders should be added to the map. Also, once you finish the new map, could you update the JBRican map by using the PDS map instead (instead of the North American-focused globe map) since it is considerably bigger now to be featured on it? Again, you don't need to rush yourself so take your time. Thanks in advance! :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 06:05, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Those "possessions" were more or less constituent states of the former Californian Union so when I did request that they would not appear on the world map--it's not a mistake. :D :Honestly, the roleplayer of Bowasia has not given enough information regarding its western boundaries and that map he made was a rough estimate. I would expect that the actual borders of Bowasia would be the one I made up (based off of the RL US/Canadian borders) or running roughly along the . However, since the territory between JBR and Bowasia is anyways, it doesn't matter (I guess Bowasia can have more land :P ) so it'll be alright I guess. :And as for the Senegal issue, I think it was left out on accident (I copied all the countries the roleplayer claimed on his application) and I'd assume it is part of Guinea. If there's anymore issues, let me know! :P [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:06, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks a bunch! :D [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 20:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :Hi. Bowasia has since ceded it's Canadian territories in a OOC change. Could you update the PDS world map to reflect this? It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks Bowwow828 (talk • ) 12:20, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Hello this is Bowwow from PDS. Since the re-boot we finally got our borders in order (hey that rhymes) and we need a map to illustrate it and you're the man for the job. Here are the details: The United States of JBR's borders are just the U.S. states of California, Nevada, and Arizona merged. Bowasia's borders are all the states up to the plus the states of Minnesota, Iowa, Missouri, Arkansas, Louisiana. The country of Antioquia includes Colombia, Ecuador, and Venezuela merged into one. And finally the Union of Midway includes the Northwestern Hawaiian Islands,Hawaii, and the Johnston Atoll (although no real changes have to be made to illustrate that.) We are extremely grateful for your work and we'd like to let you know that there is no rush, take as much time as you need. If you have any questions, feel free to ask Justin or I. Again thank you very much. Bowwow828 (talk • ) 02:32, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Wiki award I felt a simple "thank you" wasn't quite enough and you deserved more MvP :) The olympics! So... I just discovered Talk:XXI Olympic Winter Games, well, actually took me to XXI Olympic Winter Games but I clicked the talk page and this is very nifty MvP! and... apparently I felt it necessary to stop by and tell you xD MvP! savior extraordinaire! hahaha, i saw that and was like "ugh, son of a bitch, well... looks like time to make an variant." :p But thank you for checking it out MvP! I grabbed them straight off WP if that helps, all original template names. Good alliance pages Heya MvP! I was hoping to get your input/participation on identifying some Good alliance pages (the alliance version of Good Nation Pages). I put some initial nominations on the category talk page and if you want to vote/comment on those and/or add more nominations that would be much appreciated! :) Rogal talk 03:59,9/11/2012 (UTC) RE: Image loading problems Rogal talk 09:17,9/11/2012 (UTC) war markers Hey MvP, is there an "unknown result" type marker of this style, ? Just curious.. :p Rogal talk 12:31,9/24/2012 (UTC) 12:31, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Mike hello there, chao101 talking obviously, are you actually part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere, or did you just draw that map as a job? Chao101 (talk • ) 12:32, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :ahh okay, which map program did you use? if you don't tell me, could you please do make an Axis map? if you don't want to, please locate me to other map makers, please respond, Cheers, Chao101 (talk • ) 15:56, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::lol thanks, but this might be hard, here it is: no borders, except for China, which has Korea and Japan, Russia, European Union, Brazil Occupied with Uruguay (That's my nation) and the USA. Thanks, feel free to tell me you don't want to do it if you don't want to :D, Cheers Chao101 (talk • ) 16:28, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :::hmm, brazil and Uruguay are combined together, which make the Hispanic Republic, also, most of the world is unclaimed, because it is in anarchy. so yes i highly suggest you color the countries for no confusion, and put the Anarchied territories into red. the USA includes the Lower 48, Alaska, Hawaii, and the U.S territories of Puerto Rico. this is kinda like the PDS map, where there are no names showing the countries. if you need anymore questions let me know :D Chao101 (talk • ) 16:45, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::all right thanks mike Chao101 (talk • ) 16:50, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :::::lol mike, the EU has all of europe (except for russia obviously), and yes european territories such as French Guiana are included. ::::::opps sorry mike, forgot one thing, please put india, which includes Pkaistan, India, Bhutan, Indochina, Borneo, and Indonesia Chao101 (talk • ) 19:58, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Are you busy? I Sure Hope you aren't, however if you are, thats fine. I Just wanted to see if you would approve new changes that i added which i would need a map. I Cannot download Inkscape, as i tried. So i just wanted to see if you would mind making a new map. Again, you don't have to do it, take your time, and respond soon ;), Sincerely Chao101 (talk • ) 21:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC) im crying right now Is your css broken too? Rogal talk 17:34,10/3/2012 (UTC) :It doesn't appear to be :o So the minute I say that, it starts breaking >_> Michael von Preußen | talk ::Lol everything looks terrible, I don't really feel like fixing it though, but I can take a look if you want. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 16:12, Wednesday, 3 October 2012 ( ) :::Yeah everything looks like garbage >:| would you mind taking a gander Bobo? Rogal talk 20:13,10/3/2012 (UTC) :::Also, is it taking around 3-5 seconds after right clicking links before the little "new tab, new window" etc pops up? Rogal talk 20:27,10/3/2012 (UTC) :I think I'm just switching back to the monobook skin. *sigh* Rogal talk 06:37,10/4/2012 (UTC) Fixed, just width:auto wasn't working anymore. Looks like I broke the editor somehow, it's too wide and not tall enough. Dunno what's causing that, but my code is a mess. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 12:39, Thursday, 4 October 2012 ( ) :Should be pretty good now. Editing this section the editor doesn't go the full height, but I dunno what that's about. Let me know if there are other issues, I only make changes for my own display so they might look bad for others. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 12:54, Thursday, 4 October 2012 ( ) ::Thanks Bobo. I'm asking on community central about the top of the edit menu to see if i can get that back to normal with keeping the 1010px width. I also figured out what was taking so long with my delay, it's a bug with one of the preferences I had selected. Rogal talk 18:14,10/4/2012 (UTC) nifty import So MvP, check this out... Nifty huh? :) Rogal talk 20:15,10/3/2012 (UTC) Map Update /silently creeps into CN Wiki's backdoor Hi! Long time no see. I've come back yet again looking for an updated map .__. Ever since PDS got rebooted, the maps have changed a fair bit but for now, my concern for that map is nothing important. No, instead, I need to update the map for the new version of the JBRican States. The new JBRican States has been stripped down to just the former states of , , and . No more Baja California, Peru, Chile, Rio anymore ;~; Anyhow, since JBR is much, much smaller now, instead of placing JBR on globe, the map should focus closer into the JBRican States. I would like the map to show the states of JBR. So for the first map, the JBRican States will be updated with its new borders (I'm assuming it's a piece of cake for you.) The second map however will use the same said map except now showing the states within JBR. This I expect from it of course, is pretty difficult. Here's what you should do if you're willing to do this. Reference list: ; ; #Merge the northern Californian counties of , , , , , , and as one entity. #Merge the counties of , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . #Merge the counties of , , , , , and . #Merge the Californian counties of , , , , , and the Nevadan counties of and . #Merge the counties of , , and . #Merge the counties of , , , , , , and . #Merge the counties of , , , , and . #Merge the counties of , , and . #Merge the counties of and . #Merge the counties of and . #Leave and alone. #Merge the Californian county of and the Arizonan county of . #Merge the Arizonan counties of and . #Merge , , and . #Merge , , and . #Merge and . #Merge and . #Merge the Nevadan counties of , , , and . #Merge , , , and . #Merge , , , and . #Finally, merge , , and . I hope you're up for the job as I know you done well the previous times! ^_^ If you have questions or concerns, notify me! Also, when you upload the maps, could you please upload them at the PDS wiki instead of here? Thank you in advance!~ .o. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:58, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :You guys are making an RP that has nothing to do with anything else except RL up to a point and you don't even play CN anymore, so there's no connection. You should be able to make your own maps instead of relying on other people to do the work for your random thing... But I dunno how much MvP loves maps so I can't really reply for him :S [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 04:44, Monday, 12 November 2012 ( ) ::Well, I don't generally mind making maps. However, I've been pretty busy lately, so while I don't mind making it, you'll have to join the waiting list. With some luck I'd be able to get started on it by week-end, but depending on my schedule IRL, it might get pushed back until Thanksgiving or thereabouts. If that kind of a timeframe won't be an issue, then I don't see any particular issues with doing it. Michael von Preußen | talk :::I'm fine with waiting and for the record, I don't know who else to refer to (subject to change mayhaps?) :v I myself have a busy schedule (damn high school and after-school commitments) so I understand that. Whenever it's done, it's done--I'd think this project should be done on your free time. No worries~ :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 20:02, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Bobogoobo, this is really none of your concern. If MvP wants to make maps for us, fine. If he doesn't, fine. But we do not need your input. Bowwow828 (talk • ) 02:46, November 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::Got some spare time today, so I thought I'd get some work done on this; ended up finishing. Uploaded the maps to the PDS Wiki as Locator Map of the United States of JBR.svg and Map of the United States of JBR.svg but just to clarify, you meant... ::::* , not Independence County ::::* , not Mariposa County ::::* , not ::::* , not Wash County ::::* , not Humboldt County, Arizona ::::* , not Elko County, Arizona ::::* , not Carson County ::::...correct? I indicated such in the absence of these counties. Michael von Preußen | talk ::::::>____< This is what happens after spending hours working on the school newspaper at night. Yeah, they're all right! The maps look great. Thanks a bunch, I'm actually surprised and grateful that you managed to finish this! Thanks MvP! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:05, November 15, 2012 (UTC) duh doi! Hahaha, remember that brainstorming session we had about categories for individuals who participate in a war and we settled on Category:Individuals in the Dave War. Well how about golden nugget, Category:Dave War veterans. Boom! :D I can't believe we missed that one lol. Rogal talk 19:32,11/21/2012 (UTC) :You want to have a category for every nation that participated in the war? Just seems like too much clutter to me. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:03, Wednesday, 21 November 2012 ( ) ::Don't worry about it Bobo. Rogal talk 06:55,11/22/2012 (UTC) Two requests por favor Hey MvP, could you help me out with two things real quick? Can you make another sengoku signature with "SamBone" and could I get two of the bloodsplatter inkblots from our war flag on a transparent background in a 200x200px area (or just move it off the flag and keep the same size it is now, and could you try to keep the minor blood splatter around it if possible at all? one plain bloodsplot on a transparent background and another of the exact same but on this version it says "Approved!" in the font you used for our forums? It's going to be used for basically a stamp of approval sort of manner on our forums by us. :) I would really appreciate it MvP! Thank you so much! <3 Rogal talk 09:06,11/24/2012 (UTC) :Could I get one more sengoku signature made for shaazzam please mvp. :) Rogal talk 00:20,11/29/2012 (UTC) quick question Heya MvP, I'm too tired atm and my brain isn't working right. how do i add a parameter update the coding in Template:Treaty infobox simple so that instead of it always saying "treaty terminated" when you fill in |termin = it can be displayed as "treaty upgraded" or "treaty cancelled" or "treaty expired". Rogal talk 13:42,12/6/2012 (UTC) :I think I've done what you intended. Let me know if I misinterpreted your desires or messed up somehow. Michael von Preußen | talk ::Dang MvP, thanks :D Upgraded, Expired, Cancelled all work I see (Synergy Reloaded, Viking Platypi, "Madness?? THIS...IS...INSANITY!!!" Treaty), with "status=Defunct" still being the default for terminated :) Thanks much! Rogal talk 20:22,12/6/2012 (UTC) hay again mike We need a new map mike, because we added more countries to our community. If you could make us one, i would really appreciate it ;). Here is the list of the countries: Algeria Ampersand (Which includes Majority of Australia (by Ampersand) Western Solomon Islands (by Ampersand)) Canada China Cuba (With a non-communist government) Egypt Ethiopia European Union Greater Korean Republic (With western japan and taiwan) Hispanic Republic (With no borders changed) India Iran Israel Japan Kazakhstan Nigeria Nicaragua Mongolia Panama Russia Vietnam South Sudan United States. Thanks for the help mike, notify me when the map is ready :) Chao101 (talk • ) 12:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Updated: Ampersand: For first let's say that It has have Christmas Island, Cocos Islands, northern Australia (to be exact, the boundary is south of Exmouth, Ashburton, East Pilbara, Central Desert, Boulia, Winton, Flinders, Etheridge, Tablelands, and Cassowary),Papua New Guinea, and Western & Choiseul Province of Solomon Islands under control. China: China does not have Japan anymore. It is the way it was before. Vietnam: Same as china, same borders. India: it includes everything that had execpt for Burma (or myanmar). (Pakistan, India, Bangladesh, and Sri Lanka) Also add Indonesia, which has the same islands before, and Borneo still has borders. Chao101 (talk • ) 21:22, December 8, 2012 (UTC) wow, thanks alot mike :D!! Chao101 (talk • ) 20:52, December 10, 2012 (UTC) hay mike, i forgot about mexico, and since this is the third time i ask, i apologize if i am bugging you about the maps. :(, but Steveruler2 is also part of the AS and i forgot to add him, so if you could please add mexico to the map, i would more than greatly appreciate it ;) Chao101 (talk • ) 18:27, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Jama edits Well... that was interesting.... >.> it's semi-protected it for a month now xD. Rogal talk 23:06,12/22/2012 (UTC) Cant figure this out Hey MvP, how would I add these parameters to -moz-column-count: -webkit-column-count: to Template:Div col? I'm pretty sure that's the reason why div col doesn't work for me :3 it's driving me absolutely nuts :( Rogal talk 19:06,1/21/2013 (UTC) 19:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Those are not valid CSS declarations. Try adding this code to MediaWiki:Common.css or MediaWiki:Wikia.css (I can't remember which one is used anymore :s) /* Content in columns with CSS instead of tables */ div.columns-2 div.column { /* @noflip */ float: left; width: 50%; min-width: 300px; } div.columns-3 div.column { /* @noflip */ float: left; width: 33.3%; min-width: 200px; } div.columns-4 div.column { /* @noflip */ float: left; width: 25%; min-width: 150px; } div.columns-5 div.column { /* @noflip */ float: left; width: 20%; min-width: 120px; } : Michael von Preußen | talk ::Added them to both. Hrmm, seems that template:div col still doesn't work. :/ Rogal talk 01:48,1/22/2013 (UTC) 01:48, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::It seems , , and haven't been imported from Wikipedia. Michael von Preußen | talk RE: Thanks~ No problem, Meshy. :P I'm doing pretty good, though as my activity here and the Clannad Wiki can attest, I'm as inactive as ever. :P Next month will mark the fourth year I've been playing CN, so I guess that's interesting. How have you been? Pikachurin Talk • 00:57, Tuesday, 29 January 2013 (ET) :Good luck with that then. :P I'm glad that you're still around though! :D Some of the familiar faces I knew two years ago seem to have disappeared, though a lot are still here one way or another. Pikachurin Talk • 01:19, Tuesday, 29 January 2013 (ET) I hate WP even more now. I'm not sure if you have seen Wikipedia:Notifications but i HATE that there is no opt-out for it. I abhor WP becoming more social media-esque. Yep, this is horseshit. Lol, just kind of venting here a little bit. :p Rogal talk 07:58,5/1/2013 (UTC) :That's not a social media thing, from what I can tell. It's about telling you when important things happen without you having to monitor a ton of pages all the time in case something happens. I like that kind of feature. Also, can't you just uncheck all the boxes to opt out? But yeah, it looks like Wikipedia knows what it's doing. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 04:07, Wednesday, 1 May 2013 ( ) ::I mean it in regards to it notifies you of shit regardless of whether you want to or not, just like Facebook when people post shit on the wall or w/e and you dont care about seeing it or dont want those notifications. I don't care to know when an edit of mine has been reverted. I don't care about when my username is linked somewhere on WP, etc. Also, you can't opt out of the notifications, ::Lame, Rogal talk 08:17,5/1/2013 (UTC)